


Let me show you how beautiful you are

by abo_fuzzy (fuzzycatsandgoofyhats)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues, based on artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/abo_fuzzy
Summary: “You've only gotten more radiant with each passing day, and no too-small sweaters or new stretch marks will ever change that.” He watched Yuuri squirm, not wanting to meet his gaze. “Come on, let's go to the living room. That mirror doesn't seem to be doing your anxiety any favors right now, and I want to make sure you know how beautiful I think you are. Okay?”based off of a commission from the lovely silkyomega!





	Let me show you how beautiful you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silkyomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkyomega/gifts).



> Ok so as previously stated, I commissioned Silkyomega on tumblr for the included (with her permission of course!) art of Victor comforting a self-conscious, very pregnant Yuuri. When she showed it to me yesterday I couldn't stop smiling and decided to write a short fic as a thank you. This is that fic. Also please check out her other works on twitter and tumblr because her art is amazing!

 

Yuuri stood in front of the full-length mirror, trying not to cringe too hard at his reflection. His pregnancy had gone rather smoothly so far, and generally speaking his anxiety was no worse than it was before he'd gotten pregnant, but with his due date about two weeks away now, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't...wearing it as well as he was, say, a few months ago.

Yuuri's second trimester was probably his easiest. His morning sickness had finally gone away (and not a moment too soon), he and Victor had found out that they were having a girl (her name would be Agnia: Russian for “immaculate”), and everything seemed to be progressing perfectly. And to his own surprise, he hadn't put on that much weight. He hadn't even needed to start wearing maternity clothes until well into his sixth month. Yuuri loved posting week-by-week progress selfies of his bump on Instagram, sometimes even posting every day, and Victor obviously couldn't keep his hands off of him.

But somewhere along the line, something had changed.

Victor had promised to take Yuuri out to dinner that evening, noting that it would probably be their last date night where they wouldn't need to hire a babysitter. Yuuri had planned on wearing his favorite, most comfortable pair of black maternity jeans and the blue sweater Victor had gotten him for his birthday, but his body seemed to have other plans. The jeans still fit him perfectly, but the sweater made it as far as his belly button and refused to go any further. Yuuri frowned, knowing for a fact that it had fit him fine just a few weeks ago. Had he really grown that much that quickly?

“ _Taidama!_ ” came the cheerful voice of his husband, followed by the sound of the door closing behind him and Makkachin happily greeting him. Yuuri froze, unable to even answer. A moment passed and Victor spoke up again. “Yuuri? Are you all right?”

“Fine,” he managed weakly, crossing his arms in front of himself in a futile attempt to cover what his top wouldn't. “I'm just getting dressed...I'll be ready soon...”

He'd hoped that would appease Victor into waiting for him on the couch, but to his horror he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He frantically reached into the closet for something that might fit him better when--

“It looks to me like you're already dressed, _da_?” Victor teased as he stood a few inches away in the doorway of their room, watching Yuuri with a smile. “You might want to put on a coat though, it's pretty cold out.”

“I can't wear this on our date,” he said, grabbing a dark gray turtleneck sweater off of its hanger and holding it up to himself. It was a size or two bigger than what he was currently wearing, so he was sure it would fit. He set it down on the dresser so that he could take the blue sweater off when Victor reached over and took him by the wrist.

“I like that sweater on you,” he said. “That shade of blue is very flattering on you.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “It doesn't matter what color it is when it won't cover my belly anymore,” he pouted. “I've gotten so big in the last month or so, and...”

“And you only get more radiant every day,” Victor said, finishing Yuuri's sentence. Yuuri made a skeptical noise from the back of his throat, which only made Victor more persistent. He stood behind Yuuri and reached around his waist, clasping his hands together below his bump. “I know you've been feeling discouraged about your body lately, and I wish that your brain would let you see yourself as the beautiful man that you are.”

“Remember our anniversary party?” Yuuri asked, shifting awkwardly in Victor's arms. “I'd just hit the five month mark, all my clothes still fit, I was cute _then_...” he muttered, looking at his reflection again. “Before I blew up like...like this...”

Victor gave Yuuri a light squeeze and moved one hand up a bit. “Our little Agnia has done quite a bit of growing since then, hasn't she? And just think,” he whispered, “we get to meet her soon. We'll get to hold our baby girl in our arms in just a couple of weeks.”

The thought managed to bring a smile to Yuuri's face, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach when he looked at himself. Almost as if he'd read Yuuri's mind, Victor gently spun him around so that he was facing away from the mirror and looking at him instead.

“Yuuri, you're carrying my daughter. _Our_ daughter. Our Agnia,” he said. “You've only gotten more radiant with each passing day, and no too-small sweaters or new stretch marks will ever change that.” He watched Yuuri squirm, not wanting to meet his gaze. “Come on, let's go to the living room. That mirror doesn't seem to be doing your anxiety any favors right now, and I want to make sure you know how beautiful I think you are. Okay?”

After a moment's hesitation, Yuuri nodded. “Okay.” He followed Victor back to the living room, trying to ignore how his shirt rode up even more with each step. He started to tug it back down as much as he could, but again Victor held his wrists and stopped him.

“Leave it,” he instructed gently. “I'll need it pulled up anyway.” He helped Yuuri get comfortable on the end of the couch, then kissed him softly on the lips before sitting next to him. He placed a hand on Yuuri's stomach, rubbing the taut, stretched skin and tracing his stretch marks with his fingertips. “She isn't responding to my touches,” he commented.

“I think she's asleep,” Yuuri said, blushing at the sudden attention. “She was going nonstop earlier today, so she probably wore herself out.”

“Maybe she's getting a head start on practicing her axels,” Victor teased. “If she's anything like you, she'll be a natural once she's old enough to skate...” Ignoring the eye roll he got in response, Victor readjusted his position on the couch. Now lying on his stomach, he looked up at Yuuri while he kept his hand on his bump. “God, Yuuri, look at you,” he sighed. “I might just have to put another baby in you...”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. “Let's just focus on getting this one out of me before we think about giving her siblings,” he groaned. “And besides, wouldn't you rather wait until I've lost the baby weight?”

“Mmm, it's not a requirement,” Victor said nonchalantly. He leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips to Yuuri's exposed belly. “I'm not saying we should have another one immediately; I don't think that would be healthy for you and we should adjust to parenting one first. I'm just saying I'd like to have more than one some day, and the fact that you look positively stunning like this is just an added bonus.” He kissed him again, reaching forward and caressing the other side of Yuuri's bump with his hand. “Would you like that, Agnia? Do you want to be a big sister?”

“Vitya, don't encourage her, she's—ow!” Yuuri yelped at a sudden jab to his ribcage. “I think she's telling her papa to quiet down, because he woke her up,” he teased, placing a hand on the area where he felt the kick.

“Or maybe she's agreeing with me about a second baby,” Victor retorted, sticking his tongue out at Yuuri. Hearing both her parents' voices seemed to alert Agnia of their presence, and after a moment Yuuri could feel her becoming more active. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

“You're impossible, both of you...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby name source [here](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/baby-girl-names/meaning-of-agnia/).


End file.
